Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to electronics and, more particularly, to an electronic apparatus, an image pickup apparatus, and to an electronic apparatus including a movable display device.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a digital camera and a video camera, which includes a display unit that is openable, closable, and rotatable with respect to an electronic apparatus main body, has been conventionally known. Such an electronic apparatus performs vertical and horizontal inversion switching of an image displayed on a display unit, and turning on/off switching of the image, according to an open/close state and a rotation state of the display unit. In order to improve the reliability which may deteriorate due to space saving, or by non-contact, the electronic apparatus may detect the open/close state and the rotation state of a display unit (state detection) using a magnet and a magnetic sensor. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-38190 discusses an electronic apparatus that switches a display state of a display unit according to the open/close state and/or rotation state of the display unit.
However, in the electronic apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-38190, the display state of the display unit is switched using two magnets. Accordingly, it is difficult to reduce the size of the external form of the display unit. In addition, if the two magnets have a similar size, a faulty assembly is likely to occur.